expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Diogo Harari (TV)
}} Male |home = Ceres, Belt, Sol system Tycho Station |family = Mateo† |affiliation = Tycho Station OPA Anderson Dawes' OPA OPA Navy |occupation = Lieutenant, OPA Navy |portrayed by = Andrew Rotilio |seasons = One, Two, Three |image = S02E07-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari 00c.jpg |age = 19 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} 'Diogo Harari'Last name "Harari" is first mentioned in "The Seventh Man" (33:36) This is spoken by Anderson Dawes as Diogo returns home and finds the OPA spokesman. Spelling based on the Netflix subtitles. is a young Belter from Ceres and the nephew of Mateo. He later became a resident of Tycho Station and remained there in the service of Fred Johnson until he joined the ranks of Anderson Dawes and was promoted to Lieutenant. Biography Throughout the series |-|Season One= Diogo and several other youths tapped into Ceres' water supply stealing the liquid in order to sell in the black market. However, since they were stealing so much water, it quickly became noticeable to authorities. During a police raid, Diogo was captured by Miller who stated that Diogo should be imprisoned for 2 years before releasing him. Diogo is on his uncle's ship, Xinglong, prospecting ice from an asteroid when they're boarded and inspected by Martian Navy soldiers. The inspection reveals the ship's licence to be out of date and the Martian's proceed to shut them down. As Diogo was sleeping, his drunken uncle woke him, threw him in a airlock with his suit then, into the vacuum of space and, finally, proceeded to fling his haul directly at the Martian vessel that had previously boarded them. In response to the violent act of civil protest, his uncle Mateo's ship was targeted by a torpedo then destroyed while Diogo watches helplessly. |-|Season Two = When rallies the OPA factions into attacking a space station, Diogo joins the assault team. En route, Diogo mocks Miller for his lack of EVA experience. Upon boarding, he is hit by an enemy gel round, but is unhurt. Diogo is commanded by Miller to protect and extract the last remaining scientist in the Thoth Station terminal room, Cortázar. Upon their return to Tycho, Fred Johnson commands Diogo to escort and other Protogen prisoners to their holding cells. Diogo knowing that Miller killed the leader of the station, , gains a newfound respect for the former Ceres police detective and not only promises to throw him a party but also offers him a place to stay in Diogo's own quarters on Tycho Station. Diogo is with Miller as they plant the explosives on Eros. Miller warns him to keep his mind open, realize the OPA is still a big band of gangsters, and that Belters will never be free from oppression. Ulimately, Miller takes the bomb with a defective detonator from Diogo after they survive a passing debris cloud from the destruction of Marasmus Diogo stands guard outside Cortázar's cell when Fred asks the former Protogen scientist how to stop Eros which at that time has taken a high speed trajectory toward Earth. Staz gives Diogo his Belter neck tattoo. Diogo rallies the crowd around a mural painted of Miller next to an OPA insignia. Diogo later proclaims "Miller, I do this for you!" as he leaves the Blauwe Blome bar with the same belter waitress, Tina, who had turned him down earlier. The teenage Diogo enters his own home quarters to find there. Dawes uses charm to stroke Diogo's vanity in a ploy where he extracts information from Diogo about what was at the Protogen Station. Dawes is attempting to learn about Fred Johnson's secret weapon. Dawes seduces Diogo with Belter pride so the boy turns against Johnson and enlists in a plot to take from Tycho Station. Diogo serves as a decoy that along with desperately and unfortunately chase down. Meanwhile, the actual getaway skiff boat that transports Dawes' prize escapes from another Tycho dock amidst the commotion despite an ordered lockdown. Fred Johnson confronts Diogo over his part in the re-capture of Cortázar is defiant and unfazed. |-|Season Three= "Delta-V" Diogo is one of the many Belters sent to accompany in his appointment as First Officer aboard the O.P.A.S. Behemoth, with the intention being to secure a balance of control of the ship between factions loyal to both Anderson Dawes and Fred Johnson. It is revealed by Ashford that Diogo is now a Lieutenant in the recently formalized OPA Navy, and he is shown to be wearing one of the new "work in progress" naval uniforms in an attempt to appear more legitimate. Diogo is also shown to have acquired a large facial tattoo, and mentions to Captain Drummer that sends his regards. Diogo is ordered to restrain Naomi and remove her from the command deck. Diogo responds to Ashford's lead during Drummer's speech by his own striking a beat against the railing. Diogo approaches the former pirate captain and declares he is displeased by Drummer's treatment of Ashford and that the more experienced XO ought to be captain. He is ordered to silence himself. Diogo observes as Drummer is stabilized and Ashford orders Grigori to spin up the Behemoth's centrifuge drum. Diogo collects Draper's power armor. He detains Naomi and escorts her to Ashford. Diogo is chastised by Ashford about dereliction of security duties over medical supplies. Diogo steals Martian power armor to pursue Holden and company. Just as he is about to kill Drummer, Naomi drops an elevator on him, presumably killing him. Appearances Season 1. * * Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * Notes and trivia While Diogo is a recurring character throughout seasons 1 and 2, his book counterpart only appears in the first novel, Leviathan Wakes, and has a much smaller role. Media Images S01E02-AndrewRotilio as Diogo and StreetKids steal water 00b.jpg S01E02-AndrewRotilio as Diogo and StreetKids steal water 01.jpg S01E02-AndrewRotilio as Diogo and StreetKids steal water 02b.jpg DiogoS2.jpg File:TheExpanse_gallery_106FunFacts_06.jpg|Uncle Mateo's ship being harrassed by Martian patrol TheExpanse gallery ConceptArt 11.jpg S01E06-Diogo and Mateo 00.png S01E06-AndrewRotilio as Diogo 00.png S01E06-AndrewRotilio as Diogo 01.png File:S01E06-Diogo Adrift.gif S01E06-AndrewRotilio as Diogo 02.png|Diogo watches his uncle Mateo take his last stand S02E05-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari gets Belter neck tattoo.jpg|Staz gives Diogo his neck tattoo S02E07-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari 00c.jpg|Dawes surprises Diogo in the naive and impressible young man's quarters S02E07-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari 01c.jpg|Diogo joins Dawes' plot to capture Cortázar 3x10 25.jpg S03E12-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari 00c.jpg|Diogo complains about meagerness of supplies brought by Rocinante crew to Behemoth See also *#ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #2 Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased (TV)